The Paris Outbreak-Code Lyoko Story
by legio aurum corona
Summary: Max Brooks interviews the Lyoko Warriors about various stages of the Zombie War. Interviews different characters about the different stages of the war. From Warnings to Total War. Fair warning:Based off the book not the movie. Read how the Warriors fight off the hordes of the living dead, starvation, and each other For those who love both World War Z and Code Lyoko this is for you
1. Warnings-Ulrich

**Warnings:**

**Hamburg, Germany**

**[We are on the coast of Hamburg Ulrich Stern, with a Japanese katana by his side scans the sea for sea-born ghouls. Along with his wife Yumi Ishiyama-Stern. They contribute to keeping Germany safe. Although he was in Paris at the beginning of the Great Panic he hasn't returned and neither has his beautiful wife. Despite of the numerous invitations of the French government.]**

I hope you're not going to ask me about the Great Panic, the Schaeffer Plan*, or the liberation of Paris 'cause I left long before any of that if you want information about that ask someone who was there. Before Israel came out with the self-quarantine, before the American Alpha teams, and long before the first outbreak in the Parisian hotel. I was just a teenager hanging out with my friends. We were the group that existed to prevent Xana from taking over the world.

_**You're a Lyoko Warrior?**_

Were! **[He emphasizes and for the first time looking me in the eye]** the Lyoko warriors became no more after the Great Panic. We don't know why but Xana just seemed to stop existing. But back then he was our primary focus. Jeremy noticed one night that Xana had spent a lot of energy trying to decode secret messages in China.

_**Did you know why?**_

Not back then. All Jeremy found out was a very decrypted message. Whatever it was Jeremy couldn't crack it and neither could the supercomputer.

_**Do you know why?**_

Jeremy gave me a long complicated explanation I couldn't understand. Aelita then explained that the Supercomputer could crack, Latin, and Greek based languages but was useless against Mandarin. Then that was the end of that for a while. A couple of weeks later on Frank was talking to Milly Solovieff I only heard part of the conversation.

"But are those reports fake?" Milly asked Frank. Frank having Asperger's syndrome betrayed no real emotion. But he also was ridiculously intelligent and had years of Confederate training. Which later proved to be useful in saving countless French lives.

Frank responded with imperceptible emotion which resulted in a really neat monotone.

"I'm afraid so members of the Texas regiment reported seeing living dead in the the state of Deseret. I'm not sure if what they are saying is accurate, they said it was Chinese nationals." Once he said Chinese nationals I told him immediately that Jeremy needed help from him on a project. Our secret code word for Xana activity. I brought Frank to Jeremy and explained what I could figure out. Jeremy then reluctantly showed Frank the encrypted message.

Frank took one look at it. He decrypted it in less than 3 minutes then he shows us the decrypted message.

"Huh Frank we can't read Mandarin." Jeremy told Frank he takes a look at the message then reads it in French.

"New disease found in Three Gorges Dam area, infection kills the human body before resurrecting the body as a flesh eating madman. Under direct order of the Politburo all infected citizens are to exterminated." The rest of us looked at Frank disbelieving what he was saying.

Frank merely turned around looking at us. He just sat there not doing anything. Having Asperger's syndrome* he couldn't do anything without clear instruction. One of his many idiosyncrasies. Aelita finally spoke

"Frank please leave this room go back to Milly and don't tell anyone else about it unless we bring it up." Frank nods and leaves without saying good-bye. Usually he remembers to say good-bye unless he is stressed out. Clearly he was stressed even if this was the only clue. I remember turning to Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Laura, and Aelita. After hours of discussion it was finally put to a vote to investigate any further. After all this encrypted message was the last time we've seen any Xana activity. We put it to a vote to see if we should do anything further. Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, and myself all voted to leave it be. Laura and Aelita voted to investigate further. If I knew then what I know now. I would have done more I could have been able to prevent all of this **[he gestures to the surrounding landscape] **I could have done something I could have saved my father, my mother, countless lives. **[the man who was previously stoic starts to tear his wife embraces him trying to calm him down] **

I could have done something.

* Schaeffer plan is the French version of the Redeker Plan named after Aelita and Waldo Schaeffer who made Redeker possible for France.

*Asperger's syndrome: Mild Form of Autism causes social awkwardness, hypersensitivity, and advance intellect.


	2. Warnings-Laura

**[Yeah I'm going to continue with Warnings for a little while don't worry it only gets better. I love my fans, I love Max Brooks work, and Code Lyoko I'm afraid I own neither but if they are reading this know that.]**

* * *

**Warnings: (Laura)**

**Papeete, French Polynesia**

**[I enter the office of the director of the French DeStRes division. There are countless papers on the desk of the director who is unfortunately out right now. Fortunately her secretary, Laura Gauthier is here. Before the war however she was once one of the brightest girls in all of Europe. Now she works as the secretary of the war hero Aelita Schaeffer. Laura looks angry when I ask to interview her, after a little while though she sounds less like an angry woman and a scared little girl she once was.] **

Once the vote came in to do nothing I didn't know how to react. Here Xana was clearly planning something and yet the decision is to do nothing about it. I was also shocked to see that both Aelita and I had the same idea. After everyone left I came up to Aelita personally and we both agreed, we would find out exactly what was going on.

_**Was it difficult?**_

Extremely. China was too difficult to hack in the best of times the Taiwan Strait was one of the worst of times. Frank did however prove to be useful. He gave us a copy of the Warmbrunn-Knight project. Such a simple plan if only people listened. But by now the fact where out if only people listened to it.

**_But some people did listen Israel, The Confederacy..._**

Yeah two nations. Now how many nations are gone by now? Too many! **[she tosses her hands in the air before bringing them back to her lap] **

Anyway this was all before that. Aelita and I examined the Warmbrunn-Knight plan and tried to figure out how to apply it to France. We couldn't. So we began drafting a new plan. One that would preserve some stability of Government, save the French people and eventually take back the country.

**_Was this the Schaeffer plan?_**

No. This was a different one. This plan involved using the sheer might of the French army to crush the living dead. On that plan we had no help from Frank. It was... my idea I thought he would make it worse. I was wrong, during the Great Panic he left the safety of the Confederacy to fight for and protect us. He came over here to defend us, to save us. In the end he would be crucial in the turning point. He saved Aelita and me. Aelita and him worked on the Schaeffer plan he found a way to bring it to the President. He is the hero of France not me not Aelita not even Jeremy but him.

He gave what he got and because of that we made it through. Like a star shining bright on our world.

**[she sighs and looks into her hands before stuttering] **The greatest hero in French history, and he wasn't even French.

**[After thanking my host. I leave the building to go and visit Aelita. In front of the building are three statues a young teenager standing on a rock with a SIR aiming forward. By his side is two young women. One with pink hair the other with blonde hair. Under it is an inscription, TO THE GREATEST HEROES IN THE HISTORY OF FRANCE AELITA SCHAEFFER, LAURA GAUTHIER, FRANKLIN GRACE.]**

**[I swear I'll update this but I'm tired and I need to make sure my family doesn't find it so good-bye fans of Code Lyoko and World War Z. **

**Don't Worry everything is going to be alright!]**


	3. Blame-Frank

**Havana, Cu****ba**

**[We sit in an apartment building for the ceremonial lowering of the Cuban flag and the raising of the Confederate flag. Sitting next to me is Franklin Grace, influential Confederate prodigy. Before the war he was a student at Kadic Academy in France. During the war he was a hero to both France, and his own country.]**

When I first heard of the plague it was from a report from a military unit in Deseret. What the United states call Utah.* They spoke of Chinese nationals heading there illegally. They said the figures where undead, and could only be killed with a shot in the head. Unlike the united states the Confederacy took immediate action. First we reinforced the Wall between the both the Union, and the Confederates. This wall has been there since our independence in 1866. So we only had to improve it a little bit to keep the refugees from th North out of our country. Our border with Mexico, took a lot more work.

**How so?**

Well for one thing our border although well patrolled still had illegal immigrants coming in. So the militias in the states of Texas, Louisiana, and the Arizona territory mobilezed to help in the construction of the Southern Wall. It was 60 feet tall 20 feet thick and extended underground by another 30 feet. A replica of the one on the Northern border. A feat of Engineering worthy of the Israelis.

**What about immigration from sea?**

That was a little tougher we had our navy patrol our oceans preventing any naval vessels from invading. Once the Great Panic occured we had any ships seeking asylum to wait 3 weeks before coming to our shores. We saved countless lives that way. In fact 1 year before the American news woman broke the news we where prepared for an attack from the Dead.

**Why did were you in France at the time of the Great Panic instead of in the safety of the Confederacy?**

To help our allies of course. At the start of the Great Panic our president knew that if we helped our Allies survive humanity would survive. In fact my presence in Kadic was vital logistically. The factory that held the supercomputer was perfect for an evacuation site. I hid weapons there in the weeks leading up to the Great Panic. The deal was when the Panic started I was to bring as many surviviors to the factory as possible. **{he sighs before continuing to speak} **my friends in Kadic stumbled on the truth with the encyrpted message from Taiwan they didn't take any further action. They should have.

**[Below us the people cheer loudly as the old Cuban flag is taken down, and the Confederate flag was raised. Frank also cheers to see his nation's flag raised up.]**

Our sacrifices overseas during the war was only the begining. **[He turns to me and smiles]** That was just the begining of "helping" the world.


End file.
